


Cheaters Never Prosper

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Mario Kart 8, Quantum Leap
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9015922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: Not the kind of Jump Sam was expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



The other cars around him revved their engines, tooting their strange horns impatiently.

"Al?" Sam whispered desperately. Were the drivers wearing costumes? A large spiked turtle-man-thing next to him leered menacingly from his tiny dirt bike.

"I don't know what's happening, Sam, but Ziggy seems to think its funny. For now – just drive."

"Scared, Waluigi?" The turtle thing whispered, its voice guttural. "You should be. Cheaters get what's coming to them."

"Wha-?" He replied, but a klaxon sounded and the race was off.

He'd barely hit the pedal when something slammed into his car, sending Sam spinning out of control…


End file.
